<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Anything you say can and will be held against you (So only say my name) by knockmouth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29777583">Anything you say can and will be held against you (So only say my name)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/knockmouth/pseuds/knockmouth'>knockmouth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blackmail, Dubious Consent, M/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Piercings, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:53:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29777583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/knockmouth/pseuds/knockmouth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>He should know better. He does know better. Dick knows exactly how possessive Roman is of his toys. He should have seen the trap for what it was, seen it a mile off. Should have said no when he’d been offered Pandora’s wet little box without a price or a threat to follow it.<br/></p>
</blockquote>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Roman Sionis/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Romin Week 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Anything you say can and will be held against you (So only say my name)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 3 of Roman/Robin Week — Blackmail. </p><p>Title is from Fall Out Boy's <em>Just One Yesterday.</em></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dick’s not sure what he should have expected when Roman called him to his office. </p><p>A trap, maybe. Some sort of threat, definitely. </p><p>They’ve had their differences, he and the crime lord. But since parting from the Bat’s heavy shadow, Dick’s been making strides at coming into his own. Brushing elbows with crime lords is a by-product of infiltrating mobs, and even now, he’s learnt to be wary of any summons the Black Mask extends him. </p><p>The sight that greets him though, as he crosses the carpet with slowly dawning amusement, has Dick’s pulse climbing for entirely different reasons. </p><p>Spread across the desk, bare and on glorious display, is Jason. He’s grown since Dick saw him last, some of that hard muscle giving way to softer curves. Cultivated under Roman's steady hand, he's sure. </p><p>Rope twines across his bruised skin, the slow rise and fall of his chest labored, accentuated by the whistle of air around the ball gag trapped between his teeth. His hands are secured above his head, wrists and biceps wrapped in an entrancing diamond pattern that only serves to restrict his movement further. His thighs are spread across the edge of the desk, all of him arranged to give the crime lord perfect access from the comfort of his wingback desk chair. </p><p>The perfect service omega, even if Roman is currently reclining in an armchair off to the side, watching Dick as he approaches the bound omega with blatant admiration for the alpha’s handiwork. </p><p>Jason’s always been handsome, that Dick knows. Right from when he first presented as an omega, though he doesn’t exactly fit the classic mould. These days, Dick doesn’t think he could imagine Jason any other way. </p><p>The cinch of his waist, the gentle flow of his hips, suits him. Highlights the true submission of his designation in a way that most people are prone to overlooking, that most people don’t know how to make the most of when confronted with Jason’s stubborn nature. Roman knows better than anyone how to make the most of a headstrong omega. </p><p>There’s nothing headstrong in the way Jason looks now, bare and on display for anyone who walks into Roman’s office. It sends a sharp little thrill down Dick’s spine to know he’s privy to this, that he’s been <em> invited </em> to gaze upon Roman’s prized possession. </p><p>Dick can’t find it in himself to summon sympathy for his little brother. The terms of engagement had been set when he’d stormed out of the Manor, bellowing about not being another one of Bruce’s possessions. He knew, just as well as Jason, that unclaimed omegas were a liability, were prone to falling into situations they despised. </p><p>All Dick can think as he pets down the omega’s soft flank is that he should have taken Bruce’s offer when it was presented. The only thing his current situation demonstrated was just how much worse a prideful omega could do. And Roman was, without hyperbole, worse. </p><p>He wonders if Jason thinks of Bruce’s claiming mark on his neck, whether he thinks of everything he carelessly scorned the night he left them. A loving pack and a kind alpha. </p><p>Jason’s predicament is nothing but his own doing. Not that Dick could do anything to challenge an alpha like Roman. Even as an alpha himself, Dick can’t fault Roman’s claim; Jason was an unbred, unclaimed omega without a pack. Roman was entirely within his rights to take Jason as his own. Dick can’t even summon enough repulsion to pretend he wouldn’t have done the same if he’d gotten hands on the unruly omega first. </p><p>“He’s definitely . . . quieter,” Dick settles on, for lack of something better to fill the oppressive silence. He flicks a look at Roman to gauge how that assessment lands. Roman’s eyes are on the progress of Dick’s hand as it strays down Jason’s torso, dancing around the soft skin of his stomach. Still unbred, as far as Dick’s probing fingers can tell. </p><p>Roman’s smile is cryptic. “He’s been receiving lessons in humility.” </p><p>When Dick lifts a brow, beckoning in an elaboration, that smile grows. </p><p>“I’ve been renting out his hole to the board,” Roman says conversationally, slumping back into his armchair with a deep-chested groan. “That ass has been getting me business deals aplenty this week.” </p><p>Dick's gaze flicks back to the omega on the desk. “You share him?” </p><p>Roman’s teeth glint in the lowlight. “Not his cunt; that’s mine. Kept under lock and key.” There’s an amusement there that Dick can’t place, and on the timber, Jason whimpers. “But his ass, I sell for profit. They can use that all day, so long as they don’t touch what’s mine.” </p><p>The smile is curling Dick’s lips before he can think better of it. “May I see?” </p><p>“For you, by all means.” </p><p>He tries not to look too eager. It won’t do to insinuate he has any sort of claim over Roman’s omega, to express his greed at seeing his hot-headed little brother reduced to a whimpering pair of holes. </p><p>When he travels the length of the desk, fingers never parting from Jason’s sweat-slicked skin, the sight that greets him draws Dick a halt. And then spurs him to hurried approach, eyes glued between Jason’s parted thighs. </p><p>He’s flushed a pretty pink, blood pooling in the folds of that thick cunt. They’re wet, still slick and on display as Dick’s lips part. Looped through each half, pierced cleanly through the skin, are silver rings, thin and inviting. Glinting gently in the light of the nearby desk lamp. </p><p>Dick runs a slow finger down the neat row of rings, caged by the long-necked lock looped through them. Jason’s cunt twitches at the drag of his callouses over the sensitive flesh, hips flexing when Dick pauses to hook a nail in one ring and tug gently. </p><p>He has the sudden, absurd urge to press lips to that sensitive slit, to lap at the omega’s juices. Tug at those rings until Jason’s crying for relief. Watch how he squirms on the end of Dick’s tongue, begging for something fuller. </p><p>Curbing his reaction to an aloof hum takes all of Dick’s willpower. As does his slow, tentative reach towards that dripping hole, one ear crooked for the first sign of Roman’s disapproval. He trails lightly through Jason’s twitching folds, smirking at the shaky inhale that greets him, and then down further, over his taint, until he can dip into that wet, puffy asshole. </p><p>Jason gives him a moan, the sound lined with shame as much as the flush on his cheeks is. Dick’s startling aware of his own pulse, rumbling in his ears as he explores the give of the man’s rim, the heat of those walls, the cling of leftover cum from who knows how many alphas. </p><p>The blush that blooms over his cheekbones, deepening to a rosy red, has Dick’s pulse rising. It nearly stops when Roman offers, “You want a turn?” </p><p>Dick glances at him, brow crooked in amusement. “At his used ass?” </p><p>He slides his finger in deeper, for good measure, and is unsurprised to find it slicked and loose. His lip still quirks at the low whine Jason gives him; he must feel pretty bereft, after a whole day of use. </p><p>“At his cunt,” Roman corrects, and Dick’s smile wavers in his surprise. </p><p>“Awful generous of you,” Dick hedges, unsure whether it’s better to agree or disagree. Unsure which will offend Roman more. So he takes the easier path, dancing around the offer. </p><p>There’s something sharp in Roman’s gaze, dangerous like the rest of him. Dick’s far too familiar with Roman to mistake him renting out his favorite plaything as charity. He’s getting something out of this as much as Dick is, just like he got something out of those board members. Dick just can’t put his finger on what that is. </p><p>“What’s the catch?” Dick presses hesitantly, keeping his tone light so as not to invoke Roman’s offense. </p><p>Roman laughs, tight and grating in a way that raises all the hairs on Dick’s arms. He smiles anyway, indulging the crime lord. “Are you telling me you don’t want a turn of this glorious cunt?” he asks, nodding at where Jason is splayed beneath Dick. </p><p>The man in question groans softly, shifting in his bonds — or as much as they’ll allow. His head flops uselessly from side to side, a protest that Dick ignores. </p><p>He licks his lips, steadying himself with both palms on the desk. There are so many things he could say wrong here; Roman’s temper is at all times a fuse and a match away from exploding. </p><p>“I couldn’t say no,” Dick says with a lopsided grin. Lets himself slip into an amicable sprawl, as close as he can get to true submission with alpha hormones flooding his veins. “Not to a cunt like that. You’re a lucky man, Roman.” </p><p>He takes the compliment well, at least. Or, Dick assumes he does. </p><p>Roman doesn’t shift from his sprawl, but he does nod to the top drawer of the desk, deferential. “You’ll find the key in there.” </p><p>It nearly makes Dick laugh, knowing how close to freedom Jason is. He toys with the key a moment, enjoying the desperation in Jason’s gaze, the hurt that floods those gorgeous blue eyes. Not for the first time, Dick rues how short-sighted Bruce was to let the omega walk out. </p><p>“Just like that?” Dick prods, wary of a trap. He keeps his tone light and unassuming, but keeps his eyes on Roman. </p><p>“Just like that.” </p><p>Well, if all else goes to shit, Dick can at least say he tried. </p><p>The lock unlatches with a soft <em> snick, </em> the sound going straight to Dick’s groin as he threads the rings out of the metal arm. Enjoys the dissenting whine Jason gives him when he sets the lock aside, fingers straying to stroke through that wet heat. </p><p>Dick’s other hand goes to his belt, freeing the buckle with a quick tug, and shoving the top of his pants down his thighs. The layer beneath goes too, bundled at the top of Dick’s legs. He can’t find the energy to remove them beyond that when there’s an omega splayed out beneath him. Shuddering through a tight sigh, he wraps a hand around his stiffening cock and strokes once form base to tip.  </p><p>It feels good, the relief a balm when he can practically <em> feel </em> the heat radiating off Jason. It doesn’t take him long to get the rest of the way there. Not when he has the whole of Jason’s bared skin to run his hands over, squeezing the rises of his hips and thumbing over the rings on his chest. </p><p>Dick’s fingers dip to toy with his own piercings — the barbell studded beneath his crown, and the rings nestled between his shaft and balls. Little souvenirs of his rebellious youth, a private little <em> fuck you </em> to Bruce Wayne’s prerequisites for upstanding alphas that he had kept all these years. </p><p>Dick presses forward, feeding his cock between Jason’s warm folds with a groan that reverberates back through Jason’s chest. He’s tight, flushed with heat that only grows hotter the further in Dick pushes. </p><p>“You’re sure about this?” Dick gasps, though he’s not sure he could pull out now that he’s trapped in that hot clutch. Even if Roman held a gun to his head, Dick would hesitate to part with that velvet cunt. </p><p>Roman smirks, those exposes canines sharp beneath the fluorescent lights. He rises to his feet, one hand sliding into his pocket as he approaches them. </p><p>Dick tries not to tense, tries not to show any sign of submission in the face of that predatory stalk. Roman doesn’t even look at him, one finger extending to slide through the mess that’s spilled over the corners of Jason’s lips around the ball gag. His grin broadens at the humiliated whine Jason gives him, wriggling one finger in behind the rubber ball until Jason’s slips are well and truly stretched. </p><p>It shouldn’t make Dick harder, but he groans softly anyway, rutting shallowly into Jason as Roman toys with his lips. </p><p>“Give him your best, Grayson,” Roman chastises, withdrawing the digits to smear spit over the omega’s cheek. “Don’t half-ass it when you’re fucking my toy.” </p><p>“Yes, sir,” Dick hisses, and picks up a vigorous pace, head tossing at the friction. It’s a glorious feeling; he can see why Roman’s so possessive over the omega. If Dick owned a cunt that felt this good, he’d probably be unnecessarily protective too. </p><p>The sounds that Jason gives him are delightful. Little, shame-filled keens and spiralling gasps that only serve to drive Dick faster, spur him to a harsher pace. The way Jason’s body moves beneath him, around him, is beautiful. Each curve crafted to accentuate how responsive he is, how attuned to Dick’s touch when he reaches up to run fingers over the metal in those pert nipples. </p><p>Sensitive too, Dick realizes with a grin, when Jason moans at the contact. </p><p>He only manages to keep his front up for a few moments more before the urge to rut overwhelms him. He slams forward into Jason, revelling in his moans, twisted around pain or pleasure, Dick can’t tell. All he knows is how good Jason feels around his cock, taking him so deep. Every inch caressed by that sweet cunt as Dick fucks hard and fast, his own piercings catching on Jason’s walls with every plunge. </p><p>He comes undone faster than he expects, faster than he predicts. It almost draws a laugh from Dick’s chest, thin and delirious as he chases that high. </p><p>With a grunt, Dick buries himself inside Jason, as deep as he can manage as he empties into that tight heat. Jason groans at the feeling, squirming on the table when Dick fucks gently into his sensitive hole. </p><p>He takes the time to coo over the limp omega, teasing at his nipples as he basks in the remnants of his afterglow. Enjoying the way Roman grins approvingly at him as Dick luxuriates. </p><p>Roman reaches down, long fingers teasing down the length of Dick’s cock, making him groan as he slides into the wet hole beneath him. Fucks his cum deeper into the omega splayed out on the desk. Jason moans at the treatment, tears pooling in the corners of his eyes when Dick grinds purposefully into him. </p><p>He wonders how many times Jason’s been used today, by Roman and the board, how many loads of cum he’s been filled with. The thought makes his blood heat to scorching. </p><p>“Fuck, Roman,” Dick hums, bowing his head when the man’s fingers form a tight circle around his cock. It’s just this edge of too sensitive, making Dick’s toes curl in his shoes as he pants roughly and resists the urge to fuck impossibly deeper into the omega. </p><p>“Felt good, hmm?” Roman purrs, fingers slipping down to toy with the rings studding the base of Dick’s cock. He keens sharply, spine arching as lights burst behind his squeezed-shut eyelids. </p><p>“Fuck, <em> yeah,</em>” Dick agrees. </p><p>Roman chuckles happily, low and dark as his other hand slips down to flick at the glistening piercings lining Jason’s cunt, standing to attention where his hole parts around Dick’s cock. </p><p>Dick drops his chin to admire the sight, savoring the warmth and heat of the omega for a moment as Roman toys idly with their piercings. </p><p>It’s when the quiet is broken by the soft <em> snick </em> of a lock closing that Dick stills. A weight follows shortly after, ice sliding swiftly down Dick’s spine when Roman’s hands pull back. </p><p>When he glances down, shifting back on instinct despite Jason’s grunt of protest, Dick understands exactly what the sadist has been up to. </p><p>He should know better. He <em> does </em> know better. Dick knows exactly how possessive Roman is of his toys. He should have seen the trap for what it was, seen it a mile off. Should have said no when he’d been offered Pandora’s wet little box without a price or a threat to follow it. </p><p>There’s a tiny silver lock threaded through Dick and Jason’s piercings, the metal sliding together as Dick rocks back into him, twisting to keep the man in sight. His heart sinks into his shoes at the smirk on Roman’s lipless mouth. </p><p>“Roman,” he pleads, tone dropping somewhere between placating and desperate. Every time he rolls his weight onto his other leg, the piercings pull taunt, draw a protest from the sensitive skin and a moan from Jason. “Roman, come on, that’s not funny.” </p><p>“No joke, sweetheart.” </p><p>Dick unwinds his fingers from Jason’s hips, one hand dipping between them to finger the closed lock. It’s wet, slicked with both their fluids as it slips between his digits. His chest clenches at the lack of give, the solid unyielding weight of it where it hangs beneath his balls. </p><p>His cock is completely soft now, still pressed between Jason’s folds, buried deep inside him as Dick starts to rue the warmth. </p><p>“Roman,” he tries again, glancing up, and his chest jolts at the sight of the phone in Roman’s palm. </p><p>“There he is,” Roman murmurs, tone low and sultry as he zooms in on Dick’s face, camera centered on him where he stands, pressed flush to Jason. “Mr Richard Grayson-Wayne, in the flesh. Literally.” </p><p>Cold pools rapidly in his gut, chilling Dick to the core as he watches Roman settle back on his heels, phone pointed in his direction. </p><p>He swallows hard, the lump in his throat not receding with the nervous motion. </p><p>His blood is making a swift exodus from his face, and Dick hates to think of how debauched he looks, with his pants shoved down and his cock out. On full display for the phone camera Roman tilts in his direction. His pulse ricochets dangerously when Roman swings back into a luxurious gaur, approaching with all the measured ease of a predator stalking prey. </p><p>“And who do we have here?” Roman continues uninterrupted, wrapping his fingers around Jason’s jaw to turn his face back toward the lens. “My, oh my. A little bit of brotherly love, hmm?” </p><p>“Roman,” Dick says, working to make his tone come out flat and warning. It wavers, only slightly; an indication of the panic brewing in his chest. “Turn it off.” </p><p>Roman ignores him, zooming in on the space where Dick’s cock meets Jason’s cunt, the evidence damning in and of itself. </p><p>“<em>Roman,</em>” Dick repeats, more a plea this time than any actual threat. </p><p>Roman’s fingers dip down, toying with Jason’s lips as the omega’s thighs tremble, a soft whine making its way around the gag. The slide of cum out of his clenching cunt makes Dick groan breathlessly, bracing himself on the desk at the sensation on his trapped cock. </p><p>“More than brotherly, I think,” Roman comments, whistling low. Shame twists up through Dick’s throat, his humiliation plain on his face. </p><p>Still, he tries his damnedest to defuse the situation. “Roman, please turn it off.” </p><p>“What’s the matter, sweetheart? Getting all camera shy now? That’s not like you . . .” </p><p>His fingers trail upwards, tweaking Jason’s nipples when they trace over the mass of his chest. The omega lists back against the wood, breath rushing through his nostrils as he tries to turn away from the lens. </p><p>“You were so eager a moment before, fucking your little brother’s ripe pussy. Why the change of heart?” </p><p>Nausea floods Dick’s tongue. Not from the act he’s still committed to — but at the thought of what this will look like, how this video will circulate the media if this ever gets out. His face, plastered in all the tabloids, branded an incestuous sex fiend, right above the Wayne name. </p><p>And <em> God, </em> what will Bruce think of this? What will he say? He might just disown Dick for this. The one step too far in a history of pushing his luck with the billionaire. </p><p>Dick’s voice cracks around the syllables this time, rising to a half-shout, “Roman, <em> please.</em>” </p><p>“Show us, Grayson,” Roman taunts relentlessly, circling just out of Dick’s reach. That lens never shifting from where it’s framed directly on his face. “Show us how you fuck your brother.” </p><p>Jason’s shoulders shake in a harsh sob, and when Dick glances down, breaths thin, his eyes are clenched shut, face turned into the wood as much as the angle will allow. </p><p>Roman, ever the vulture, switches to drink in Jason’s misery, ruffling his hair cheerfully. “There, there, baby. Don’t cry. Big brother’s going to take care of you. Fill that cunt right up for you.” </p><p>“What do you want?” Dick demands, but it’s too hollow to be forceful. “Roman, what do you <em> want? </em>” </p><p>Roman’s grin appears as the camera lowers, teeth bared in a predatory snarl. “I want you to fuck your little brother, live on camera.” </p><p>Dick’s chest seizes at the word <em> live. </em>He lurches across the desk, hissing loudly — a soprano accompaniment to Jason’s low groan of pain — in an attempt to snatch the phone away. Roman doesn’t even shift, slipping his free hand into his pocket as he watches on. </p><p>“Roman, it’s not <em> funny </em> anymore. Give me the phone, please.” </p><p>“Grayson,” he says, tone level and entirely unruffled. Dick feels manic in the face of it. “Fuck your brother.” </p><p>“Roman . . .” </p><p>“I won’t ask again.” </p><p>Dick swallows, glancing at the phone, at Roman’s unflinching expression, and down at Jason. Slowly, knuckles trembling, he lowers his hands to Jason’s hips, leaning his weight into that warmth. </p><p>“That’s it,” Roman encourages. “Why don’t you touch that cunt, hmm? Show your little brother just how good you can make him feel.” </p><p>Jason trembles when Dick trails hesitant fingers down to circle his clit, a weak little moan wavering on his stuffed lips. His touches sure, growing more confident with each slow drag against Jason’s slick heat. When he clenches down, all of him drawing tight around Dick’s trapped cock, it shoves a grunt from Dick’s throat. </p><p>“Ain’t that sweet,” Roman comments, flooring straight through Dick’s fragile nerves. He doesn’t pay it any mind, barking, “Give him another finger, Grayson.” </p><p>Jason’s eyes slide open at that command, even as Dick hunches his shoulders. He reads the reservation in Dick’s posture, a muffled protest growing behind that rubber ball as his head shakes. </p><p>Dick’s finger dips lower, his breath catching when it dips into Jason’s slick, easing in alongside his cock. It’s tight, his walls a hot clutch the further in Dick presses, twisting his wrist to improve the angle. </p><p>When it’s all the way in, Roman orders, “Another.” </p><p>Dick glances at him, wincing at the camera, and flicks his gaze back down to the bound omega beneath him. “Sure,” he placates, wriggling his digit in to the first knuckle. “Whatever you say, Roman.” </p><p>This one is far tighter, the spare room negligible. Jason shifts beneath him, uncomfortable, as Dick works his finger in and out, carving his way slowly in to the next knuckle. </p><p>“How about,” Dick suggests, tone light and tentative as he presses Jason open further, ignoring the omega’s soft pleas of discomfort, “we drop the phone, Roman?” </p><p>“<em>Another,</em>” Roman replies bluntly, and Dick does look up this time. </p><p>“I can’t fit—” </p><p>Roman’s tone is cold and flat. “Grayson, I have the Gotham Gazette on speed dial. I won’t <em> hesitate </em> to post this video world-fucking-wide. Now, give him another finger before my patience expires.” </p><p>“Fuck,” Dick mutters to himself, and lines up a third. There’s no give left, so he stalls by scissoring the two fingers already inside Jason, working him open brusquely until he can ease in another. </p><p>Jason arches against his bonds, his protest much more vocal this time. His brow pinches, tears starting in the corner of his eyes as Dick nudges blindly up against his walls. </p><p>The way he clenches has Dick’s cock stirring against his will. He can’t deny how incredible Jason looks like this, all that muscle on display, pretty blue-green orbs peeking through long lashes. Against his better judgement, he leans down to press lips to the corner of Jason’s stretched mouth, basking in how soft the plush pink flesh is against his own. </p><p>He migrates down, licking along the length of Jason’s jawline, doing his utmost to ignore Roman’s presence in the room. Working his way over Jason’s throat as it bobs under his tongue. When Jason feels like fire beneath his lips, Dick shifts to kiss up under his ear, nipping at the scent gland waiting there. </p><p>The strangled little sigh Jason gives him goes straight to Dick’s cock. Has him sucking at the skin as Jason grinds down on his fingers, driving him into a slow frenzy. </p><p>It’s not until Dick’s halfway to sucking a hickey into Jason’s skin that he remembers where he is, the flood of hormones sapping at the reminder that he’s in <em> Roman’s </em> office, kissing <em> his </em> omega. </p><p>Dick straightens sharply, the air rushing from his lungs when he realizes how <em> close </em> Roman is now. </p><p>The camera is nowhere to be seen, pilfered away in a pocket, perhaps, but the overbearing scowl on Roman’s face is most definitely visible. Dick can’t help but cower beneath the threat there. He doesn’t want to do something rash, but he’ll sacrifice his balls if it means Roman doesn’t get the chance to unload a clip into him. </p><p>Dick’s tensing, preparing to wrench himself away — when Roman’s fingers dip down to nudge against Dick’s cock where it rests between Jason’s folds. They wrap over the tiny lock there, tugging gently as Dick’s breath halts. </p><p>He doesn’t exhale until it releases with a soft <em> snick, </em> and then Dick’s pulling free of Jason. </p><p>The omega gives him a low moan at the friction. Dick can see him clench, the sudden emptiness no doubt uncomfortable after all that Dick had been filling him with. </p><p>He tucks himself away quickly, unwilling to give Roman another opportunity. He casts around for the phone as he does it, but comes up empty-handed, and resolves not to push his luck. </p><p>“Get out of my office,” Roman says, a thin line of anger underscoring his tone. </p><p>Dick nods furiously, buckling his belt as he hastens for the door. “Yes, sir. Thank you for— <em> Goodnight, </em> Roman, sir.” </p><p>He doesn’t look back to confirm the fury on the crime lord’s features, his lungs only relinquishing their strangled vice once he’s safely passing through the lobby. The night air hits him in a rush, igniting all the nerves stoked by his overheated veins, and Dick inhales deep, rocking back on his heels. </p><p>He can still remember the scent of the omega, the feel of him around Dick’s cock like a phantom grip. The alpha smiles to himself, teeth worrying at the lingering taste of Jason on his lips. </p><p>Bruce never would’ve let him get that far with Jason. Not in a million years. Not even if Dick had played every trump card in his arsenal as Bruce’s indisputable favorite. </p><p>He doesn’t think Roman’s going to be as charitable with his omega the next time — if there even <em> is </em> a next time. </p><p>Dick tilts his head back, the chill nipping at his nose as he exhales slowly. He doesn’t think he’ll mind if there isn’t a next time, anyway. The memories should be enough to keep him for a while to come yet. </p><p>And who knows. When power changes hands, and Dick finally sees out the end of his gradual infiltration, maybe Roman will be deposed. Maybe there’ll be a small power vacuum in the heart of Gotham, and while all the alphas are scrambling to secure their little corner of Roman’s territory, Dick can head straight for the true prize. </p><p>Who knows. Who cares. Kingdoms rise and fall, and this isn’t Dick’s first time extracting himself from under a tyrant. He just has to wait for his moment, and strike while the iron’s hot. </p><p>Everything else will fall into place. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>